


Mine

by Jellybonkerz



Series: Never Without You. [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybonkerz/pseuds/Jellybonkerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW, Anders finally gets what he wants, and he wont let Mara Hawke go. *I was asked to write a short smut one-shot of my Mara Hawke (Almost Gone) and Anders. This is what I came up with, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Anders had been waiting for this for so long he could hardly believe it was happening, even with Justices' very loud disapproval writhing in his mind. He no longer cared. This need for her had consumed him for far to long, and then to realize she wanted him as much as he needed her. When she looked at him with those stunning blue eyes, and that brilliant smile that lit her face, melting his heart. Even her laugh had him so enraptured he could just not help himself any longer. He was but a man, and she was an amazing woman, who for some insane reason wanted him, and he now felt like the luckiest man in Thedas to be wanted by such an incredible woman.

Anders was nervous. It had been so long since he had been with anyone, and to finally have Mara all to himself made him light headed. Her naked tanned skin was beautiful and flawless. It felt like silk under his hands, sliding them up her body as she straddled naked atop of him.

She looked down seductively at him. Those sapphire eyes sent a shiver of need though him. Anders ran his fingers lightly up her firm stomach, gliding feathery touches up to her large firm breasts, squeezing each one gently. Dragging his thumb over her erect nipples making her moan, grinding her hips into his. Her wet heat pressing against his rock hard length.

She leaned forward, her dark curls cascading around her face. Her lips lightly brushing against his, slowly moving down his jaw to his neck kissing and nipping as she went. His hands slid down to her hips, resting on her rear and squeezed her rounded backside. Bucking his hips into her as she nipped at his throat, running her tongue along his jaw to his lips, a smirk gracing her full lips.

"I want you Anders. I want to feel you deep inside me. I need to feel all of you. I need you to take me. I want you to make me yours," she whispered, her warm breath brushing his check.

His heart hammered in his chest. Her request undid what little resolve he had left. Growling he sat up, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and pulled her firmly against him. His golden eyes almost black with want for her. In one fluid movement he flipped her onto the bed as he hovered over her, crushing her lips with his own, then breaking breathlessly. "Your wish is my command, M'lady," he panted, smiling down at her through heavy lidded eyes.

Her nails scraped lightly down his back leaving a rise of red welts in their wake. Anders gasped, he couldn't hold back anymore, nudging her legs apart. She opened readily to him. The heat of her center rested again his thick hardened length. Mara wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding herself against him, silently begging him into her. She was so wet with her desire for him. He positioned himself at her entrance, Anders paused staring into her eyes, and it felt like time was standing still for this one perfect moment. He never wanted to forget this moment, it was pure perfection. She was magnificent. No matter what happened from this moment on he would claim her, make her his and protect her with every ounce of his life. Growling possessively he pushed forward into her wet folds. She let out a soft whimper, as he slowly sheathed himself inside her. Mara's breath hitched as he filled her, and she begged for more of him. For him to plunge himself deep within her.

"Maker have mercy Mara, you're so tight," he moaned loudly, pulling out slowly then thrusting into her again with more force, her hips meeting his, filling her to the hilt. They fit perfectly as they began to move together in a steady slow rhythm.

She was everywhere, under him, around him. Her scent, the sweet musk was driving him wild with desire. Commanding him to thrust harder, deeper into her. Her soft whimpers of pleasure turning into loud moans of ecstasy. She begged for him to make her his, and he wanted her for himself alone. He needed to claim her, leave his mark on her and in her.

Anders had never wanted anything more then this, the slow burning want for her turned into a wildfire of lust and need. He needed her like he needed water to live and air to breathe, and as surely he would die without either. Their matching moans turning into cries of passion and he didn't care who heard them, she was his and he wanted the world to know he was staking claim on her.

"A-Anders I..." She cried out, her finger digging into his arms, but he hardly noticed as he felt her tighten around him, Maker's Breath he didn't think she could even get any tighter.

She screamed his name, and it was music to his ears as his own release followed soon after, crying out her name and his love for her with a final powerful thrust. His whole body shuddered, spilling his seed deep within her. Mara was now his, and Anders would protect her till his dying breath, and kill anyone who tried to harm her.

Collapsing on top of her, he felt himself becoming soft inside her and it felt perfect. They lay together, breathing rough and drenched with sweat, as the tips of her fingers traced patterns lightly across his back.

Anders nuzzled her neck smirking, "Mine." he whispers softly into her ear, taking the tip between his teeth and tugging playfully.

"I will always be yours." Mara hummed softly, the sound so sweet it lulled him.

Anders has never known a time where he felt more at peace then he did right there in her arms. Even Justice was subdued and silent. Everything felt right as he slid off of her and pulled her into his embrace. He buried his face into her dark hair, breathing in the scent of her. He would never let her go, not after everything that has happened. Even if everything were to end after this night she would forever be his.


End file.
